The Bet
by beatress
Summary: "Trust me, Kimi, I was the one after all," he smirked. She blushed but then sent a glare in his direction. "RAIMUNDO!" she shouted nevertheless.


**My first Xaiolin Showdown fic! Do enjoy!**

* * *

**The Bet**

**By beatress**

* * *

**Summary: "Trust me, Kimi, I was the one after all," he smirked. She blushed but then sent a glare in his direction. "RAIMUNDO!" she shouted nevertheless.**

* * *

The wind blew past her as she stood in an attention position after demonstrating her skill in controlling the Tangled Web Comb. It was a difficult one to master but yes, she did. Nothing was too difficult for the fire dragon.

"Good job, Kimiko. Your focus has improved," Master Fung praised with his face which didn't give away too many emotions. He was proud she was able to master it.

"Thank you, Master Fung" she replied, bowing her head in respect.

"Where are others?" she questioned unable to catch sight of her fellow dragons.

"Oh, Clay and Omi lost a bet…" he trailed off with that, letting her catch the sight of the water and earth dragons who were scrubbing the floor.

"A bet? What kind of bet?" she questioned as she approached them. It was of curiosity but the other monks didn't reply. They were not ready to face the wrath of the fire dragon. She's cute but she can be scary when she wants to.

"Where's Rai?" she asked, unable to spot the Brazilian.

"Well, they lost a bet to him and are doing his chores for the next two weeks," the master added before leaving the dragons to face their fate.

The two monks shuddered as they saw glares directed their way.

"You guys have anything to say or shall I have to pry out the information from you two?" it sounded like a threat. No, it's wrong to say that. It was a threat. She'll go to any extent just to get the information she needed.

"Kimiko, it was a wager of men," Omi nodded his head, trying to play smart.

"Well, the bet was…" Clay, though, decided to give in. No lies to girls!

~0~

"What do they think of themselves?" she scoffed as she walked past the hallway, stomping her feet in rage. It was until a certain brown-haired male caught her attention. Heat rose up to the cheeks as she remembered the fact that this was the guy who had faith in her even when she was about to lose. She was about to mouth a "thank you" when she eyed what he was doing. No way! HER PDA!

"Raimundo!" she shouted from the corner, loud enough for him to hear and flinch. Being brought to the reality, he flashed the infamous smile of his which almost led him into trouble every time he gave one.

"Heard ya! I heard ya! You don't need to shout," he said, flailing his hands in front of him.

"What are you doing with my PDA?" she poked him on his chest. Fury crowded her mind as she caught him red-handed.

"Oh, Just playing a game as a thank you from you," he smiled slyly.

"Thank you?" she wore a surprise on her face. She knew she wanted to thank him but she can't let herself melt like this. "And what did you do to receive my thanks?"

She looked at him questioningly.

"For having faith in you?" he gulped as he saw the fire dragon wasn't budging in. He prayed mentally that he'd come out of this alive.

She froze. Since when did these strange things begin to happen to her? It was like never before.

"You? And in me? Stop kidding! I know well that you'd be the first person to laugh at my clumsiness!" she chuckled as a memory of him teasing her while they entered the castle popped into her head.

"Awww… That hurt!" he faked. "Trust me, Kimi, I was the one afterall! I believed in you when the others thought you'll lose the Shen Gong Wu. You ought to thank me!" he pouted.

She blushed. "_Hold yourself together Kimiko. Don't let him affect you!"_ She mentally slapped herself.

"Just 100 levels and I'll give you back," he replied, hoping she would agree. "Anyways I don't have anything good to do with those two doing my chores"

He stated bluntly.

"What?!" her jaw dropped. Ask Raimundo to spoil the perfect moments! She slapped herself again when she thought things were going out of the realm.

"Just 100 levels?" he puppy eyed her.

"No! Not a chance!" she tried to snatch away her PDA but he sneaked it up his sleeves.

"50?" he bargained.

"No!"

"25?"

"May be, I'll let you play 2 levels" she sighed. She wanted to thank him anyways!

"That's a crime! At least 25?" he whined.

"Okay, 10!" she stomped her feet, annoyed of their petty argument.

"23?" he sure was being an optimist.

"Okay, 15 or nothing!" she declared her decision.

He paused for a while before flashing another of his stupid grins.

"Who wants 15 when I can have all?" he said, before leaping out of her reach.

She didn't quite get his intentions for some time, until the words sunk into her mind.

"Raimundo!" she shouted, mad at him. She was so not going to let him live!

* * *

**How was it? Just curious… **

**Well, this is supposed to be a one shot but if you want I'll add a few others when they pop in my mind. Also, I have another story of RaixKim on my mind. If interested, check my profile(Future stories)!**

**Do leave a review and help me improve. Hope you had a good time!**

**Good day! (Traditional Japanese bow!)**


End file.
